Thus, the subject of thus invention is a billboard designed to display an advertising message intended to be seen simultaneously by several people and the diffusion of an odor, the nature of which is for example in relation with the content of the visual message displayed, said billboard comprising a frame 2 constituted by the assembling of two vertical posts 3 to two upper and lower horizontal crosspieces 4, said board defining a parallelepiped volume in which at least one of the two large opposite vertical faces comprises a display quadrangular window, bounded by a perimeter marginal zone of the billboard face and in whose volume an advertising message display assembly is arranged facing the window 7, is mainly characterized by an odor diffuser capable of generating an odoriferous stream, installed in the internal volume of the board, said odor diffuser being associated to an odor diffusing element, which element comprises a diffusion chamber receiving the odoriferous stream, said chamber being in a communication relation with an opening in the board, ending outside the latter to diffuse the odoriferous steam generated by the diffuser outside of the internal volume of said board.
As understood, the purpose of the odor diffuser is to produce an odoriferous stream at a predefined rate and the purpose of the diffusing element is to diffuse said odoriferous stream into the atmosphere exterior to the board.
The odor diffuser and the diffusing element by being completely inside the billboard are fully protected by the latter and secure from any act of vandalism.
The diffusion of an odor in the immediate environment of a billboard, placed for example outside, in pedestrian walkways and other public places, supposes that the flow rate of the diffused odoriferous stream is high enough for the odor to be easily noticeable within a very short time after its diffusion into the atmosphere.
To that effect, the diffusing element consists of a body comprising a diffusion chamber receiving the odoriferous stream, having a first opening facing the billboard opening to the outside, a second opening facing the internal volume of the board, in which second opening a fan is placed to drive an air flow from the internal volume of the board to said chamber so that this air flow mixes with the odoriferous stream contained in the chamber and that the mixture achieved is drawn to the outside of the panel.
The odor diffuser can consist of a substrate impregnated with a volatile odoriferous product that can come in the form of a gel or liquid. The odor diffuser can also be a container containing odoriferous products that can come in the form of crystals, a gel, liquid or else.
Such an odor diffuser can be placed in the diffusing element outlet chamber.